There exist prior art swim fins for wearing on the feet which are adapted with an attempt to make walking more comfortable.
However, in many such swim fins their side fins still extend forwardly past the toes of the wearer's foot and/or are located in a plane of the sole of the foot receiving cavity, thereby inhibiting a natural walking gait.